


Dispute

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Relationships: Aegon II Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

最为炎热的七月，王城。  
伊耿倚靠在木椅上，随意地把玩着手里的银质匕首。温暖明媚的阳光洒在他的脸上，像是给他镀上了一层柔和的金色光晕，俊美的容颜上露出灿烂的笑容，眉目间洋溢着少年人独有的张扬与肆意。  
“哥哥，别总是那副随意的模样，我不相信你不知道最近姐姐和叔叔的关系愈发亲密了。”海伦娜站在石柱边，认真地注视着伊耿。  
闻言，伊耿收敛了笑容，皱起了眉头，神情晦明难辨，攥紧了手中的银质匕首。  
“哥哥，你在这里生闷气有什么用。”海伦娜轻声叹了口气，无奈地看着伊耿，“酒精无法让你和姐姐重归于好。还有你忘了吗？姐姐不喜欢你喝太多酒。”  
伊耿没有回答，只是一杯又一杯地喝着葡萄酒，神情愈发阴郁。  
伊耿当然记得雷妮拉不喜欢他过度饮酒，但除了饮酒以外，他真的找不到其他可以消解忧愁的方式。如果她还陪在他身边的话，他怎么会需要用酒精来麻醉自己呢？  
“如果你真的还爱着姐姐，那你就去告诉她，你的真实想法，说你想要跟她重归于好。”海伦娜认真地对伊耿说道。“这才是你该做的。”  
“不可能。”几乎是同时，伊耿果断地否决了海伦娜的提议。“我才不会向雷妮拉—那个生性暴躁的恶毒女人低头呢。”他恶狠狠地咬着牙，一字一句地说，试图用恶言来掩盖自己的心虚。  
实际上，伊耿的确如海伦娜所言，想要和雷妮拉重归于好。但他实在无法舍弃骄傲，放下尊严。更何况，伊蒙德和戴伦都劝说他不要向她低头，母亲更是告诉他，绝对不能纵容她的坏脾气。  
没有人知道，在她离开他的日子里，他有多么思念她。每当寂静的黑夜来临之际，难以言表的思念就像海水般蔓延开来，将他吞没，使他窒息。  
她是盛开于他心尖艳丽妖娆的蔷薇，被锋利尖锐的荆棘所缠绕。  
她是他最为喜爱的美好幻境，也是他最为恐惧的惊悚噩梦。  
他爱她至深，恨她亦至深。就像棋逢对手，爱得难舍难分，恨得抵死缠绵。  
他永远都不会忘记她的眼睛，那双与他相仿的眼睛。在纤密的淡金色长睫毛下，如宝石般璀璨绚丽的紫罗兰色眼瞳里闪烁着如流星般灿烂明亮的智慧光芒，所表露出的光辉就如骄阳般耀眼夺目，将所有人的目光牢牢吸引，他自然也不例外。哪怕她并没有那个意思，可她的确让他看见了希望。正是这束微弱的曙光，照亮了他黯淡的人生，点燃了他心底的烈焰。  
早在舞会事件发生的次日，伊耿就开始为自己的鲁莽行径和对她的无礼举动感到后悔，但碍于自尊，他做不到放下虚荣心，低头向她道歉，承认自己的错误。  
说真的，舞会上沐浴在璀璨灯光下的雷妮拉实在太迷人了，他真想冲过去揽住她纤细的腰肢，注视着她明亮的紫色眼瞳，在她白皙的脸颊上印下一吻。但是伊蒙德和戴伦都在他的身边，他必须得克制住自己内心的渴望，展露出一副傲慢无礼的姿态，对她的亲密行为不屑一顾，哪怕他是真的想要与她拉近距离，让两人的感情升温。  
如果不这么做的话，那他在他们面前好不容易树立起来的威信将会全部消失，他可不想被他们嘲笑为妻管严。  
于是，在盲目的自信下，他做出了愚蠢的决定。正是这个愚蠢的决定，直到至今，仍使雷妮拉愤怒不已。  
经过舞会事件后，他们的关系不但没有更加亲密，反而开始变得疏远。  
在舞会结束后，她第一次没有等他，他们一前一后的回到了王城的居所。他本以为她的气已经消了，便热烈地抱住了她。结果，她恨恨地瞪了他一眼，用力地将他推开。之后，他们两人吵了一夜，结束纠纷的是他在无意中脱口而出的一句话。“我们分开吧。”听到这句话，她不顾他的阻拦，连夜整理衣物，骑上龙回到了龙石岛。  
伊耿仰起头，举起酒杯，将鎏金酒杯中的紫红色液体一饮而尽。他不想再回忆舞会上发生的事了，因为那只会让他感觉到羞愧，和无尽的悔恨。  
“但你想要和姐姐修好，这是事实吧。”海伦娜固执地说，“不要再否认了，自从你听闻叔叔和姐姐旧情重燃的消息后，每日都沉迷于酒精，还总拉着我去姐姐面前表演。”她撇了撇嘴，脸上闪过一丝无奈。  
她怎么感觉，在爱情方面上，哥哥和姐姐就像个孩子般幼稚呢？  
“那又怎么样。”伊耿努力地压下涌上心头的激动，装作满不在乎地看了海伦娜一眼。“你难不成想要我去跟她道歉？你觉得你的哥哥，是那种怯懦的男人吗？”他试图用强硬的态度，来遮掩自己的犹豫。  
“不是。”海伦娜摇了摇头，哥哥你是那种口是心非的人，跟姐姐一样顽固。这是她没有说出口的话语。  
“哥哥，既然你还爱着姐姐，那你就去跟她表明心迹，认真地将心中所想告诉她。说你愿意永远陪在她的身边，绝对不会背叛她，终身效忠于她。我确信，如果你肯向她道歉，她就一定会原谅你的。”海伦娜坚定地看着伊耿，尽可能地用真诚的话语来表达自己的想法。  
“海伦娜，你管的太多了。”伊耿站起身，将银质匕首插回镶金腰带上的剑鞘。他不想再听下去了。  
说完，他径直走向门口，就要离开这里。  
“哥哥，你不要害怕被姐姐拒绝。如果你不去尝试的话，怎么知道姐姐她会不会拒绝你？”  
赶在伊耿走出房间前，海伦娜把这句刺耳但有用的话说出了口。她是真心希望哥哥和姐姐能够重归于好，毕竟，她不想她的小外甥或者小外甥女出生在一个父母感情破裂的家庭里。  
她答应过兰娜尔，在哥哥跟姐姐和好前，绝不会将姐姐已经怀孕的喜讯告诉告诉哥哥。  
“哥哥，如果你真的喜欢姐姐的话，就放下你那可笑的自尊心，去把你的真实想法告诉姐姐吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

与此同时，龙石岛。  
雷妮拉慵懒地半倚在石椅上，咸湿的海风拂过她白皙的脸颊，吹起了她缎子般柔顺的银发，清丽的容颜上绽出甜美的笑容，显露出少女独有的俏皮与娇媚，任谁看了能不动心呢？  
即使是像兰尼诺这种喜欢喝甜酒的男人，也不禁会为之动容。当然，他也只是想想而已，他是绝对不会去品尝啤酒的。更何况，他是被兰娜尔派来劝说雷妮拉改变心意的。  
“雷妮拉，你的心里还想着表弟，对吗？”兰尼诺靠在阳台的白色栏杆上，微笑着问。  
“是又怎么样。”雷妮拉低垂眼帘，淡淡地说，用纤细修长的手指轻轻转动着左手上的银戒指。“在他为自己的无礼行为向我道歉前，我绝对不会去向他倾诉情意，那是懵懂无知的少女才会做的事情。”  
“我明白你的意思，雷妮拉。”兰尼诺温柔地笑了笑，点了点头。  
“雷妮拉，你为什么不愿意向他解释清楚“亲吻事件”呢？明确地告诉他事情的真相，那晚，你跟表叔之间什么事都没有发生。所谓的“亲吻事件”只是人们的误会，你和表叔并没有像传言中说的那样“旧情复燃”。我相信，只要你肯给他个台阶下，他一定会同意与你重新修好的。”兰尼诺的神情温和而平静，温柔地劝说道。  
“表兄，我为什么要跟他解释？如果他真的如你所言，对我怀有恋慕之心。那他为什么不能够全心全意地信任我呢？”雷妮拉冷哼一声，好看眉毛微微蹙起，话语里充斥着不满。“更何况，他还没有跟我解释清楚，那晚他和海伦娜究竟是怎么回事！”她愤怒地朝他大声喊道。  
想到这里，烈焰在她的心头燃起。  
雷妮拉粗暴地转动着手上的戒指，像是在发泄自己心中的怒火。银环相互碰撞，发出清脆的响声，却让她更加烦躁了。  
她想要他用温柔真诚的态度来对待她，而不是用巧言令色的谎言来欺骗她。  
雷妮拉承认，在她年少时，曾一度迷恋于科尔爵士，甚至觉得他就是独属于自己一人的骑士，他会永远陪伴在她的身旁，保护她的安全。为了博得科尔爵士的喜爱，她确实与叔叔发生过一段暧昧不清的往事，在那些日子里，叔叔教了她一些有关取悦和诱惑男人的技巧，当然也包括亲吻和触摸。但除此之外，什么都没有发生过。她并没有像传言中所说的那样，把自己的初夜当做学习的报偿，送给了叔叔。只是，没有任何人会相信她的解释，而她也不屑于跟他人解释，因为她从没在乎过他人的看法。 虽然当时的她并不是为了他而拒绝了叔叔的请求，但她的确在面对叔叔的诱惑时，坚定地守住了自己的童真，并将它一直保留到了新婚之夜，这对于雷妮拉来说，已经是她为丈夫所能忍受的最大限度了。  
至于“亲吻事件”？那只不过是叔叔喝醉了酒，借着酒劲想要吻她。但她推开了他，并且拒绝了他的告白。  
但蘑菇弄臣只看见了他们亲吻的画面，却没看见她拒绝他的场景。于是，“王国之光与浪荡王子旧情复燃”这个虚假的传闻在七国内迅速传播，以至于雷妮拉还来不及阻止，就传到了伊耿和父亲的耳中。  
结果，他们好不容易缓和的关系再次变得僵硬，她只能和他继续分居。而她已经怀孕了的消息更是无从说起，雷妮拉清楚伊耿的多疑和善妒，如果这个时候告诉他自己怀孕了，那他多半会怀疑这个孩子究竟是戴蒙的还是他的。她可不想看见这种事情发生。  
尽管和他在一起的大多时光并不开心，但她还是愿意和他在一起，只为了少数的欢乐时光。  
连她自己都不知道是从何时开始，逐渐变得不再讨厌他，有的时候，甚至会觉得嫁给他也不错。  
明明她早就知道他是个不折不扣的混蛋，花言巧语的骗子，具有她所讨厌的一切要素，就连那张英俊的脸庞看起来都是那么的可恨。可她还是无可救药的爱上了他，现在想来，或许父亲的劝阻是有先见之明的。  
他的心跳里藏着危险的诱惑，引诱她陷入虚假的爱情里。她自信地认为自己绝不会爱上他，而且，她定会让他爱上自己，于是她应邀入局。结果，在这场爱情游戏里，她竟然犯下了一个无可挽回的错误—把自己的心遗失在他那里。即使她不愿意接受，也不得不承认，她是这场爱情游戏的输家。  
当然，她绝不会在他的面前表现出对他的喜爱，也绝不会对他说出那句话—我爱你。因为她真的很讨厌他的自以为是和张扬狂妄。  
微凉的晚风轻柔地吹拂，纯白的薄纱随晚风飘扬，眼前的景象看起来像是梦境般虚幻。  
恍惚间，雷妮拉忽然想起，在伊耿还小的时候，他们也曾有过一段温馨欢乐的时光。那时候的他总是跟在她的身后，吵着闹着要她陪他玩，扯住她光滑的丝绸衣服，索要她华彩的黄金饰物。尽管她很不情愿，总是敷衍和欺骗他，但两人仍旧形影不离。幼年的他的性格没有现在那么令人讨厌，对她的爱也是真挚诚恳的。说实话，她真的怀念当初的他，想要捏捏他白嫩的小脸，揉揉他柔软的头发，做一些现在他绝不会允许她做的亲密举动。当然，如果非要她在年幼的他和现在的他中选一个的话，她还是会选现在的他。可能是她被这份热烈而疯狂的爱冲昏了头脑吧，她偏偏就喜欢上了他。  
也许，自结婚典礼起，他们的命运就已经注定了。  
如果雷妮拉没有喝那杯葡萄酒，也没有亲吻他的唇。她是否就不会爱上他？她不明白答案，也不想知晓答案。  
她不后悔爱上他，尽管这份爱给她带来了痛苦与悲伤，但也给她带来了喜悦与欢愉。  
他就像藤蔓般紧紧缠绕在她的蔷薇上，等她意识到危险的时候，已经无法逃离了。  
兰尼诺无奈地耸了耸肩，他真是搞不懂雷妮拉的想法，为什么彼此相爱的两个人，非得要互相试探对方呢？幸好他的乔佛里从不搞这些。  
“雷妮拉，所以你打算怎么做？”兰尼诺疑惑地问道。  
雷妮拉俏皮地一笑，红唇轻启，轻柔地吐出几个音节来。“等待一周后，烟火大会的到来。”  
等到烟火大会那天，她会精心打扮，挽着叔叔的手，一起出现在大会上。以他易怒且多疑的性格，她相信，对于她和叔叔的亲密举动，他绝对不会坐视不管。


End file.
